Teenage TPC
by Channychans
Summary: This story is about Massie and Alicia who moved to the upper east side of new York because of a modeling contract they got. Their in 10th grade now and Massie and Alicias past is about to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Massie and Alicia who moved to the upper east side of new York (along with everyone else in the usual clique stories) because of the private high school everyone attends after OCD and Briarwood. Their in 10****th**** grade now and Massie has been going out with Chris Abeley since 7****th**** grade after Skyes party.**

Massie woke up in her new York apartment across from the met. She slid out of bed and texted Alicia telling her to meet her at the little café down the street.

**Preevvieww… do you guys like?? Review it please ******


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed it up a little bit so here's the new summary. **_**Massie and Alicia moved to Upper east side, New York in the end of 8**__**th**__** grade when they got a modeling contract with Ford Models. After a couple of years in the new city they forgot all of their pass in Westchester including exboyfriend and exbestfriends, but what happens when all of their pass comes back and has a little unexpected meeting with them. What will happen? **_

Massie slowly walked down the block trying to keep her pace in her two inch jimmy choo's trying not to be late to meet Alicia. Her Marc by Marc Jacobs skirt was flying up from the wind and so she finally pulled her Louis Vutton purse up on her shoulder so she could hold her skirt down. 5 minutes later she opened the door to the Morgan's Café, she saw that Alicia wasn't their yet so she ordered a nonfat latte and than sat down and fixed her makeup.

Alicia was walking down her street towards the café talking to her boyfriend Adam Pearson (who she met when her and Massie moved to the upper east side), she looked at the time on her D&G watch and saw that she was going to be late to meet massie, she knew that her and Massie should have shared a penthouse instead of getting separate ones.

Alicia slowly opened the door to the café and spotted Massie, she placed her Kate Spade tote down on the chair next to her, than fixed her makeup, fastened her Tiffany earrings, and smoothed out her turquoise Chloe Dress. Massie quickly asked " Hey Leesh, so what did you want to tell me that was so important?". Alicia exclaimed " Well two things, first I love your Alicia and Olivia shirt, such a cute pink, well anyways the main thing is I talked to some of my sources and I heard that Claire is coming back from her newest movie 'Dial D for Dumby' (the newest sequel to dial l for loser) and that she's dating that guy we liked, Connor Foley!!!" Massie was so annoyed (even though she was over connor since they broke up 3 weeks ago), but Massie had changed in her new town, she was more of a fun person, she was funnier, and less mean. She also looked way better, she now had very light sun streaked brown hair that is almost a blonde color, she was very tall, slim and tan, and she looked good in anything she wore. Being a model had changed her, it gave her even more confidence than she already had and it gave her tips of how to look good but effortless. Massie was just so glad she moved, Westchester was starting to get boring, plus their was way hotter guys here.

**Westchester**

Claire was so happy to be back in Westchester, she walked into the Westchester mall feeling kind of out of place. She looked down at herself, she was wearing gap sweats with an old Dial L for Loser T-shirt, it made her think of the rumor that Abby Boyd had started about her, that she dated Ellen and that's where she got her sense of style, Abby Boyd was just mad that Connor was pretending to go out with Claire to make Abby jealous. She spotted the group of people at a table in the food court that she came to meet.

"Hey Everybody" Claire said to Dylan, Kristen, Derrington, Cam, Chris, josh, and Kemp. They all got up and hugged her. "So the news that I wanted to tell you is that Dial D for Dumby is having a premiere party in a two days at the Metro in New York City and I have exactly 8 tickets and I just don't know who to bring…hmmm…." Claire said Sarcastically. They all laughed, " so yeah do you guys want to go, everyone whos anyones going. Including all the popular actresses/actors and Models." They all took their tickets.

The first thing Derrick thought of was the two girls who moved to New York City in 8th grade, yes it was two years ago but one of the girls was the love his life. He wondered if he was going to see her but he knew he should just get back to subject so he asked Claire " Claire do you think you could get a few more tickets? Because I promised Chris Abeley Id hang out with him that day." Than Cam remembered he had plans with his brother that day, "Oh yah do you think you could because my brothers staying just a few blocks away from the metro right now." Claire said, "of Course ill talk to Jeff the Producer".


	3. Chapter 3

Massie woke up from the blinding light coming from her window, she slid on her Juicy robe and took the elevator down to her main floor. Their was a stack of mail on the floor so she picked it up, she shuffled through it, looking at a few fan mails, than found and exciting fancy pink envelope, so she opened it. She slid the card out, it was a beautiful invitation for the premiere part Dial D for Dumby. Quickly she slid out her customized purple iphone and called Alicia. "Leesh? Hey its me, did you get the invite?" Massie said coolly. "ehmahgawd yah!!! I heard that Claire is bringing a bunch of people, including that hottie Chris Abeley." Alicia said excitedly. "oh umm… cool, do you want to meet in front of the metro and go shopping?" Massie said kind of nervously, obviously thinking about the party. "kk bi" Alicia said quickly probably In a rush to call her boyfriend Adam.


	4. Reunion MassieChris Chapter 4

**Sorry for the Last Chapter being so short, I was in a rush.**

**Westchester**

Finally the bell rang, thought Chris Abeley. He ran out of school and hopped into his BMW. Boy was he tired and he had to drive all the way to Manhattan for his NYU interview, it was the beginning of 12th grade and he still didn't know what colleges he was going to apply to, he was thinking more in the East region, like NYU, Yale, Princeton, Harvard, those type of colleges. He slowly pulled into the parking lot to NYU, he looked at the time he still had a good two hours till his interview. He thought about what he could do, he remembered that girl he used to date last year, Massie and how she moved somewhere around their. He quickly slid out his Blackberry and looked for Massie in his phonebook, "click" he started calling her. He heard a girl giggling answer, "Hello?", Chris quickly replied, "Massie? Its Chris, Chris Abeley, from Briarwood." "um…hi" massie replied sounding shocked that he was calling. "I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if you wanted to meet up?". "Uhh…Sure, meet me at the Coffee bean on 5th."

**Manhattan**

Massie hung up from her conversation with Chris and quickly got dressed, she had to look good. She threw on a black Chanel dress that was strapless and was super tight and short, it was a stretchy material and it had a V-neck. She grabbed her purple free city zip-up to make it more casual, and threw on black maryjane high heals and big Dior glasses, she than fixed her hair to make it a little wavy at the bottom, she applied some makeup and than walked over to closet and grabbed a big Kate Spade tote and stuffed her matching wallet in it. Massie walked as fast as she could in her three inch heels to Coffee bean.

Chris had been waiting at Coffee Bean for about ten minutes, finally he spotted Massie walking sophisticatedly towards him, she looked gorgeous with her light brown sun kissed wavy/glossy, hair, and her skinny, tall, figure, she must of grown at least three inches from the last time he saw her she, she was about 5'9 now, no wonder she is a model, she was wearing a teeny, little, sexy dress, he did miss her, didn't he?

Massie spotted Chris sitting at a table alone, and walked over to him and hugged him. "long time no see, Hun." She said smoothly. " Yah, I haven't seen u for at least a year." He said grinning. " and what brings you to town, on this lovely day?" She said giggling. "well I have a interview for NYU at" he looked at his Rollex watch, " oh well, it already passed, but I'll just make another appointment, well I guess I'll jus book a squite at the Plaza since I'll be coming back tomorrow for a party." Massie smiled, " Nonsense, stay with me, I have a penthouse all alone, it gets pretty lonely, oh, I'm guessing your going to the premiere party right?" Chris responded quickly, " yah, I am, that'd be cool if I could stay with you, but if you insist. She started laughing, "such a gentleman, most guys would jump to be able to have a sleepover with me, come on its cold, lets go back to my place" She said slyly. They called a cab, and quickly hopped in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Massies Penthouse**

Massie slowly leaned over to give the taxi driver the money, showing full cleavage to Chris. Chris just stared in awe until she leaned back and opened the door, " Chris hurry up, your taking forever to just get out of the stupid taxi" she said laughing. He groaned and quickly jumped out, "So this is the beautiful Block Estate I am guessing" He said smiling. They walked up to the door hand in hand until Massie had to dig for her key in her Kate spade tote. "Clit" the door opened to a beautifully decorated rather large Penthouse. "Want anything to drink? I've got Tequila, Raspberry Vodka, Beer, Champagne, Wine, and more, take your pick." Chris thought for a second than replied " The Vodka, it seems to make me always more drunk than most Alcohol". Massie laughed than grabbed the bottle of Raspberry Vodka and than shouted "Last one to my room has to drink 6 shots." Massie started running full speed before Chris could put all the words she said together, he finally started running up the steps to Massies bedroom on the third floor. Massie was a tad bit in front of Chris since she got a head start, all of a sudden Chris starts running like he was in the Olympics and they tied right to her room. Chris started cracking up, and they agreed to both take six shots.

-Around sixteen minutes later-

Massie and Chris were so wasted, they were dancing to "Get Buck in Here" like they were in a club. Finally Massie started laughing and fell back on the bed. Massie slowly slurred "Chrissie come here next to me, we need to have some quality time." He smiled and lied next to her, they both started cuddling and staring at the ceiling, they turned towards each other and started furiously making out with each other, she slowly started to pull up his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, he jumped out of them while stumbling. Chris started to pull down her tight teeny black dress, he than started kissing Massies little bow on her bra, than quickly pulled her dress completely off. Massie pushed Chris down so he was laying down on the bed and jumped on top of him, she entwined her legs around his torso and was sitting up, "Chris, you're a very naughty boy aren't you, do you have a condom with you?" he instantly shined and replied slowly " Yes ma'am" he said stumbling and grabbed a Condom out of the pocket in his boxers he put it on the table next to he bed and pulled Massie down on him, they we're making out for a few minutes until he pulled her bra off, he than felt her up. She pulled his boxers down and put his Condom on for him and ripped of her lingerie, the rest was history.

Massie woke up the next morning wrapped in Chris's arm and shook him awake. He opened his eyes to Massie completely naked, putting on a bra and boy shorts, he just stared at her. Massie smiled and gestured for him to get up. Massie slid on a pair of Seven Jeans and a BCBG baby doll shirt. Chris threw on his outfit from the day before, "Chris, we need to get you a Tux for the Premiere tonight." Massie said breaking the silence. Chris nodded in agreement, "umm… what did we do last night?" He said concerned. "I think we went all the way…" she said looking down at her feet, "Not trying to sound rude but was that your uh… first time?" Chris asked, Massie started cracking up, "Are you kidding? I lost it right before Ninth grade before I moved here with, Derrick Harrington, was that your first time?" Massie said giggling, "Of course Massie" He said sarcastically and than kissed her, it than led into another Make out session until they decided to go head for Coffee.

**Westchester**

Clair through on a simple tee and some old jeans. She slowly folded her dress for the Premiere and packed it in her purse along with her Dolce and Gabanna Heels. Claire walked out of the Blocks estate in Westchester where Massies parents still lived and closed the guest house door behind her. She walked to the driveway to find Dylan, Kristen, Derrick, Cam, Harris, Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Griffin all waiting on the steps, she smiled than realized someone was missing, "Derrick where's Chris Abeley, you said he was coming?" Derrick frowned and replied sadly, "Hes already in Manhattan staying at Massie Block's Penthouse, who knows what their doing." Claire gasped, thinking "of course Massies going, she's basically a supermodel, which means Alicia's going also."

All ten of the teens hopped into the limo Claire had gotten to show up in, all three of the girls were excited to see Massie and Alicia but shocked to see if how gorgeous they both probably have grown since the last time they saw them, boy was this going to be an interesting night, and the two don't even know all of their past is coming.

**What should happen at the party?!?!?!?!? Reviews puhlease. Kisses- Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's a description of everyone.**

**Massie Block:** after some sun in the Hampton her hair turned lighter so she looks like. Giselle Bundchen.

**Alicia Riviera:** Alessandra Ambrosio

**Claire Lyons: **Kate Moss

**Dylan Marvel:** Karen Elson

**Kristen Gregory: **Heidi Klum

**Chris Abely:** Zac Efron

**Derrick Harrington:** Chace Crawford

**Harris Fisher: **Chad White

That's all, sorry I couldn't think of anything for the other characters.

**Westchester/NYC**

All ten of the teenagers hopped out of the Limo starving, walking into a little café called Morgan's Café. Quickly they all squeezed through the door and sat a large table to fit all of them. Claire spoke breaking the silence, "So you guys, I heard that at the beginning of the Premiere Party their having a fashion show for all of us at the party for the Dolce and Gabbana bathing suit line!! And you guys will never believe I heard was in it!!!" everyone just smiled not caring that much besides the girls until Claire started to speak again with full excitement, "MASSIE BLOCK AND ALICIA RIVERA", Derrick and Josh's eyes bulged and Derrick choked on his water, everyone was silent until Derrick finally spoke up, "This will be a funny sight, I mean Massie and Alicia, their both pretty but not model skinny, and they will probably walk weird, I mean really." He said laughing trying to hide that he didn't mean any of it. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all knew that most definitely wasn't true, I mean Massie and Alicia always walked perfectly in stilettos on beat to any song. Dylan finally spoke, " Well, I actually saw a picture of both of them recently on Ford Models, they looked gorgeous, plus they looked like twigs, damn I wish I weighed as much of them." Kristen replied annoyed, "Dylan your not fat, your probably the same size as them." All of a sudden a super skinny really tall blondish brownish hair girl walked past them, hands entwined with a hotter version of Zac Efron. They all knew who it was, Massie and Chris Abeley, DUHHH, Derrick yelled madly, "Abeley, over here".

Massie watched Chris turn around and quickly peeked at who it was, IT WAS ALL HER OLD FRIENDS FROM WESTCHESTER, she quickly kissed Chris on the lips and told him to go with them and she had to meet Alicia anyways. Out of nowhere Alicia and her hawt h.a.r.t boyfriend appeared from the corner, not letting the Westchester kids to see her front side, "Massie, hey, lets go, come on." Massie grabbed Alicia's hand and they started walking as fast and gracefully as they could in their three inch. Stilettos, away from the Westchester table without them seeing their faces. Massie heard Kristen call from behind them, but couldn't understand what she was saying since they were already really far away.

The ten kids all looked as Massie and Alicia walked away, without seeing their faces at all, all of them than looked up at Chris Abeley. Even though Josh knew who it was he still felt like asking, "Was that Massie?", Chris looked down at his feet and than responded, "umm… Yeah, I stayed at her place last night, and I think were a couple kind of, but you guys should see her, she looks so much different, she's also really hot". Derricks cheeks were red with anger, but he didn't admit it and tried to seem calm, "Cool, was that Alicia? She looked good if it was her, also It looks like she has a boyfriend." "Yah that was, and yes he was her boyfriend, his names Adam." Chris said simply. Claire spoke up, "wow they've changed a lot, but I wish we could of actually seen the front of them, but I guess we'll see them tonight," and everyone nodded.

"Mass, that was so awkward, but at least they didn't see our faces, I wanted that to be a surprise at the fashion show tonight, all of them have front way seats right at the end of the runway, you know." Alicia said smiling. Massie looked up from her Cell phone shocked, "Fashion show?". Alicia responded all bubbly, "Oh yeah, our assistant, Natalie asked me to tell you, at the beginning of the Party were in the fashion show for Dolce and Gabbana's Swim line" Massie gasped, " We're going to have to wear bikinis in front of them!!! That's going to be so awkward after" Than Massie realized how Claireish she was sounding and started to act cool, " But at least they all get to see the hot bodies we have, especially Josh." Alicia responded kind of slowly, " Yeah, well did you see him? I only got a quick glance cuz I didn't want them to see me, but josh looked SOOO hawt!!!", Massie replied sounding bitch, "Whatever, Lets go shopping, we need to find hot dresses for tonight, and I need to get a tux for Chris at Versace, lets go in this order, Barneys, Sax, Bendels, Bergdorf's, Dior, D&G, Oscar De La Renta, and more." Alicia nodded her head, and they entwined arms, and started walking towards Barneys.

2 hours later….

Massie and Alicia, both finally found perfect dresses, Chris's perfect tux, perfect shoes, and a bunch of clothes for another day. Massie chose a Dark Blue tiny mini Dress that somewhat resembled to the one she wore with Chris, and Alicia Chose a dress that resembled to Massies except was red and wasn't super tight, it was more flowy at the bottom of it, but both dress were really short, they stopped at mid thigh, which meant they had to wear the best lingerie.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Met, D&G Fashion show/ Premiere Party**

Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Josh, Derrick, Cam, Harris, Chris A., Chris P., and Kemp all sat at the end of the runway where the models would walk towards, and turn. They all were waiting for the fashion show to start. Claire started talking excitedly, "You guys I heard Massie, was going, first, and Alicia was going third, but their going 8 times each on the runway, because their two of the best teen models in New York right now!!!!" Derrick started laughing and responded, " Funny Claire, I never knew you liked to joke around, before." Claire glared at him and spoke viciously to him, " Really? Thanks, but I wasn't joking its true, you'll see. Why are you doubting Massies a good model, do you still like her or something?" Chris A. looked shocked but didn't say anything and Derrick stared coldly at Claire with fury in his eye but kept quiet, defeated by Claire. Thirty seconds later, the lights turned off and spotlights turned on, on the runway, than loud music started blasting, it slowly stopped and somebody started speaking through the speakers, "Welcome everyone to the D&G Bathing suit Fashion Show, Hope you all have fun!!!" and everyone started clapping. The music turned back on again, and the curtain opened. Out walked a very tall, super skinny girl, with long golden blonde hair down to her butt, super tan, a little bit toned, perfect body, big brown eyes,, and big, luscious, lips. All of the kids stared in shock, it was Massie!!! And she was wearing tiny, sexy black bikini, she was walking right on beat in a sexy but gracefully manner and everyone was whistling and screaming. She posed staring right over all the Wetschester kids, with a smirk on her face, she than quickly turned, and started walking towards the exit she came from, still walking to beat, showing everyone her tan, skinny, back, and the back of her 4 inch black, pumps. Two Models after, was Alicia, she was wearing a white, strapless bikini, also looking gorgeous. Josh stared at her with his jaw dropped...**Wonder what will happen tonight!!**

**What should happen at the party?!?!!? R&R please**


	8. Chapter 8

Massie walked off the runway into the backstage room, grabbing her outfit for the party, to change into it. Picking up her black Moschino Stilettos, dark blue Alice and Olivia Dress, her Marc Jacobs bag, and all her accessories, she walked over to the dressing room. She entered into the dressing room only to find an old friend waiting for her…

Alicia quickly changed into her red dress and did every other thing to make her look good. She than quickly walked in to the party to find only a few people their. All of a sudden someone taps her shoulder and she turns around in shock…


End file.
